It is known in the art to manually scan computer inventory data where inventory takers walk from computer target device (TD) to TD and store the inventory data within a hand-held, or self-contained, device. The inventory data is then downloaded from this device to a central computer processor where the data information is re-interpreted and compiled. The limitations and drawbacks of such prior art include the excessive time and cost for a person to manually visit each TD and manually input the inventory information into the hand-held, or self-contained, storage unit. In some versions of this system, bar code readers verify the identity of the selected hardware bearing the bar code identifier. In other systems an individual manually installs a software inventory data reader. This entails considerable time, and expense, and necessitates a manual inventory identification system that is prone to failure and/or error. Furthermore, it precludes the ability to obtain an instant analysis of the TD inventory at any given time.
Other systems in the prior art include inventory data detection and compilation systems requiring the TDs to be continually accessible, or accessible at the moment of the inventory request, to a data network such as the Internet or a Local Area Network in order to obtain inventory information from the TD. Such systems typically require the user of a given TD to manually input the inventory information associated with that TD in order for inventory information to be compiled and reported. The limitations and drawbacks of such prior art include the fact that the TD must be continually accessible, or accessible at the time of the electronic inventory request, to the data network in order for the inventory management system to receive inventory data from that TD. In situations where TDs are intermittently accessible to the data network, results obtained from this system are not reliable. Furthermore, the data collected is predicated on the user being willing and able to supply accurate information respecting the particular TD. In situations involving large numbers of users and TDs, the data collected from such an inventory management system is unreliable. Furthermore, it requires the user of the TD to spend time to manually reply to the request for inventory information and then submit the inventory information to the requester. This precludes the ability to obtain an instantaneous, or near instantaneous, assessment of the inventory information from a large system with multiple users and TDs.
Furthermore, such systems generally utilize a desktop management interface (DMI) located within each TD or TD server. DMI is a known data interface that handles communication between software management applications and the manageable elements on or attached to a TD or TD server. Within the DMI, the standard way of describing elements is provided by the management information format (MIF).
The DMI includes a service layer program running on the TD that collects information from elements, manages that information in the MIF database, and passes the information to management applications as requested. The server layer controls communication between itself and management applications by means of a management interface (MI) and between itself and manageable elements by means of a component interface (CI). For example, a service layer interface for Microsoft Windows (_, Microsoft Corporation) operating system is available from Intel Corporation, Santa Clara, Calif. 95050.
Within the DMI, management applications are programs used for controlling or tracking the elements of a system. For instance manageable elements include hard disks, CD-ROMs, printers, motherboards, operating systems, graphics cards, sound cards, or modems. Each element provides information to the MIF database by means of an MIF file that contains the pertinent management information for that element. The information in the MIF file is compiled into the MIF database when the element is installed.
MIS managers can query individual machines to access DMIs and MIF databases on individual machines in order to obtain current information stored therein.
While an MIS has been used effectively to manage TDs and servers interconnected by a local area network (LAN), there has been no similar effective strategy to manage devices that are only intermittently accessible to a LAN or other data network. For example, there is no effective strategy to manage portable computers that are seldom or never permanently accessible to a LAN. Yet with the proliferation of the usage of portable computers and hand-held wireless devices, it is desirable to obtain inventory data concerning such devices. A further aspect of the limitations associated with such known systems is that inventory queries will not return inventory data where TDs are not accessible to the data network at the time of the inventory request.
Additional limitations include the fact that such systems involve the installation of a database on the TD. If the database is erased, the information respecting the TD is lost. Furthermore, if installed, the DMI is always operating as a persistent running component. It is not activated by a remote device or user. Accordingly, the DMI is easily detectable by a TD user.
It is desirable to have the ability to determine inventory data information regarding remote devices that do not necessarily continually subscribe to a persistent data network. It is further desirable to obtain this information quickly, and without the necessity of intervention by the TD user. It is further desirable to forward inventory data regarding TDs to a third party where such inventory data may be compiled into a database structure, analysed, and reported.